1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-peg spherical lamp-holder, and more particularly to a split-segment multiple-peg spherical lamp-holder on which several lamps are plugged.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a great variety of conventional decorating lamps, like string, net, ball styles, etc. They are made use of for decorating homes, shops and public places of entertainment. But a spherical base holding multiple-lamps has not been seen in the market, because it is difficult to manufacture by a molding process and is so complicated that it has not been developed so far.